


Scary Movies

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity finds herself unable to sleep after watching a scary movie with Roy. Set in Season 3.





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This my entry for this week's Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt Sleepless. 
> 
> I had three different conversations in the past week about my fear of scary movies so when I saw the prompt was sleepless, I couldn't help myself. I also couldn't sleep after watching The Ring. 
> 
> No beta for this one. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

  
“But this movie isn’t scary, Felicity, it’s more of a psychological thriller. You will be fine.” Roy smiled a Felicity.

 

“Roy, I’ve heard of The Ring, I also heard the original Japanese version is much better. Put it on and if I find it too scary, I’ll just stop watching.”

 

Felicity and Roy had begun hanging out lately. After Sara’s death, she just wanted to appreciate her time with her friends a bit more. So, they created movie night, this was Roy’s night to pick the movie.

 

The movie began and Felicity was creeped out but she could totally do this. She was a strong, independent woman, who would NOT be scared by images on a VHS tape. Hell, it was old technology.

 

The movie ended and Roy looked at her. “What did you think?”

 

“I think, next week, I pick the movie and it will be light and fluffy. That was dark”

 

Roy laughed. “Good point, maybe we should go for a comedy, given everything else in our lives.”

 

“Exactly.” Felicity smiled. She was so proud of herself for making it through the whole movie. I am no longer a movie wuss, she told herself.

 

“Well, I’m off. See you tomorrow.” Roy waved and walked out the door.

 

Felicity followed and locked the door behind him. She may have been okay watching the movie but it couldn’t hurt to clear her mind before bed. She stuck on one of her favourite episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

 

*****

 

Felicity read a little of her romance novel and turned out the light, she snuggled into her cozy blankets and sighed. It had been a long day. But the moment she shut her eyes all she could see were the distorted images from The Ring VHS tape. She jumped up and turned on her bedside lamp.

 

No, she was not going to think about that movie. She would think of happy things, puppies, new technology, Oliver. She shook her head again, nope not thinking of Oliver.

 

She would just leave the light on. That should help. And no more scary movies, she was a grown up, she could decide that she just did not enjoy being scared.

 

Now, back to thinking about puppies. She shut her eyes again. Nope, not going to happen.

 

Well, good thing her book was good. She would just read that until she was tired and then sleep.

 

*****

 

Felicity made several failed attempts at sleeping the rest of the night but when the sun rose, she had to admit defeat.

 

She got ready and headed into Palmer Technologies early, if she couldn’t sleep, she may as well work.

 

Her day went well, it was amazing what multiple coffees could do for you. It was soon time to head to the foundry.

 

“Hey,” Diggle greeted her. “You okay? Long day?”

 

“Something like that.” Truth be told, Felicity didn’t actually need much sleep. In fact, sleep deprivation was her life working a full-time job and helping out with team Arrow but when you added in the fear aspect it was a whole other ballgame.

 

She was happy for the distraction being on comms while the guys were out the field hunting bad guys tonight.

 

As she headed home, feet dragging, she was ready for bed.

 

*****

 

Felicity really tried to sleep. But at 245 am, she was done. She cuddled up with a blanket and pillow on her couch and watched old Doctor Who episodes. She even made herself a calming cup of caffeine-free tea.

 

But every time she shut her eyes, even if she was drifting off she saw the same images.

 

She had no idea what to do, she even Googled - how to get over a scary movie. Nothing helped and she was so tired.

 

It was going to take some genius makeup work to cover the black circles under her eyes.

 

She headed into work even earlier and crankier.

 

*****

 

Again, coffee was her savior but she cut herself off early. She was not going to let caffeine hinder her sleep tonight.

 

She attempted to take a nap between work and Arrow time but it was not happening. She went into the foundry and began running searches.

 

“Hey, Felicity, you’re here early.” Oliver came up behind her and she jumped.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Thought you would have heard me on the stairs.”

 

“Nope, I was distracted doing this,” she snapped pointed at the computer.

 

Felicity saw his sad puppy dog face and knew it was her doing this time. Oliver turned to walk away, things weren’t exactly great with them right now. Between him pushing her away and her going to work for Palmer Tech, to put it lightly things were strained. “Oliver, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Too many coffees, making me tense. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Of course.” Oliver smiled. Too many coffees? Oliver knew he had no right to ask but Felicity looked exhausted. “You know, if you need to take the night off, we’d all understand.”

 

“You know, maybe I will go home. Get a good night’s sleep. Call me, if something big comes up though. I don’t want to leave you stranded.”

 

“Okay, you take care of you.” Oliver watched her walk away and wished he could do more.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had already decided on a new tactic tonight. She wasn’t going to try to go to bed early. Yes, she had left the foundry but that was because she wasn’t any fun to be around right now.  

 

But tonight, she was going to call an old friend in Vegas, watch some cheesy rom coms, and do everything she could to not think about The Ring.

 

Tonight, she was going to sleep. She had decided and when there is a will, there is a way.  The power of positive thinking, right?

 

Felicity called her friend Julie in Vegas but sadly the call didn’t last long. Julie is the mother young children, and her time is not really her own. Felicity, completely understood but that didn’t make it suck any less.  She didn’t want to complain to Julie about not sleeping because she knew Julie knew all about it, but it would have been nice to catch up more.

 

She thought about calling her mother but she was at work. Time for movie watching. She had some of her favourites, When Harry Met Sally, Pretty Woman, Dirty Dancing and Someone Like You.  She decided to start with Someone Like You, she could use some Hugh Jackman in her life.

 

She was halfway through the movie when her phone buzzed. She looked down to see a text from Oliver.

 

**Oliver: Hi Hope you are feeling better**

**Oliver: Everything is good**

**Oliver: Just checking in**

 

She had to say she was surprised. Oliver wasn’t a big texter and the way things have been between them as of late this show of concern was amazing. But, he said he couldn’t be the Arrow and be with her so she wished he wouldn’t be so nice. It just made it harder to move on and she was totally moving on.

 

**Felicity: Thanks for checking**

**Felicity: All is good**

**Felicity: Heading to bed now**

**Oliver: Night**

**Felicity: Night**

 

Felicity hit play on the movie and hoped that sleep would be soon.

 

It did not come.

 

She seriously thought about calling in sick to work. But what would she do stare at her walls all day?

 

*****

 

Felicity wasn’t sure what caused it but around three that afternoon she suddenly had a burst of energy. Maybe she didn’t need sleep after all.

 

Most of the day her entire body ached and she had problems focusing. She was glad Ray was out of the office or he may have noticed. She stayed locked in her office working on code most of the day.

 

She grabbed Big Belly Burger on her way to the foundry. When she arrived Roy and Diggle were there working out.

 

“Hey,” She greeted them as she sat at the table near but not at her computers to eat.

 

“She’s back!” Diggle couldn’t keep the happy out of his voice.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Roy was concerned.

 

“Yes, right now I’m feeling pretty good. What? Did you guys miss me?”

 

“Always,” Oliver said from behind the two other guys.

 

Gulp. She hated when he did that. Made her feel special. She was trying to move on damn it and him being him was not helping.

 

“Well, I’m back. Think it’s time for you all to get to work. I just got an alert of a robbery in progress.”

 

The team quickly suited up and headed out. She and Oliver talked on comms as always.

 

Oliver knew he couldn’t say it, especially now. But he really liked having Felicity’s voice in his ear. He knew she was only gone for one night but he’d missed her. He worked better when she was there.

 

They had just apprehended the bad guys and were in the process of tying them up until the police arrived. “Felicity, time to let the boys and blue know there is a present waiting for them.”

 

No response.

 

Maybe she had stepped away for a moment. “Felicity?”

 

Silence.

 

“Felicity are you there?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Felicity, I’m getting worried. Please respond.”

 

Nothing.

 

Oliver quickly called the police himself and turned to Roy and Diggle. “Felicity isn’t responding, I’m getting worried. I’m going to head back now. Can you keep an eye on these guys until the cops arrive?”

 

“Sure, no problem Oliver. Go check on our girl.” Diggle smiled.

 

*****

 

The whole way back to the foundry, Oliver tried to reassure himself, Felicity was just in the washroom, she was working on fixing what was wrong with the comms, of all the excuses he had, he never suspected what he found.

 

Felicity Smoak was asleep.  He couldn’t help but smile with relief. She wasn’t dead, she wasn’t hurt, she was just sleeping. God, he loved this woman.

 

He was about to quietly back away when he heard her scream. “NOOOOOOOOO!”

 

He ran to her side and shook her a little to wake her up. “Felicity, wake up! Felicity, it’s Oliver, wake up for me baby you are having a bad dream wake up.”

 

Felicity woke with a jolt and grabbed onto Oliver. “Oh, Oliver!” And she began to cry.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay. It was just a dream. Everything is okay now.” He rubbed her back to soothe her. Honestly, he was a little freaked out. He’d never seen Felicity lose her cool. Whatever was scaring her, he vowed in his head he was going to take it down.

 

Finally, Felicity managed to pull herself together. How could she do that? She should not be in Oliver’s arms. She pulled back. “Thank you. I’m okay now. I think I’ll just go home.”  She tried to push him away, wanting to get out of there before she had to answer any questions.

 

“Nope, Felicity you aren’t going anywhere. Please, tell me what’s going on. I know you aren’t okay. You haven’t been sleeping and I’m concerned.”

 

“Oliver, this is nothing for you to worry about. I just want to go home.”

 

“But I do worry, Felicity you are very important to the team, to me.”

 

“It’s foolish really. You will make fun of me.”

 

“Felicity, I’d never make fun of you.”

 

Somewhere deep inside she knew that and it gave her a warm feeling. “Okay, maybe it would help if I told someone.”

 

Oliver looked at her expectantly.

 

“Remember Roy and I had a movie night?”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“Well, he brought the movie The Ring and it really scared me and now whenever I close my eyes all I can see is a clip from the movie. I know it’s silly. I’ve tried everything to make it go away and I can’t.”

 

“Felicity, you watched movies with Roy on Monday. Are you telling me you haven’t slept since Sunday night?!”

 

“Well, I did sleep a little here tonight.” She tried to make a joke like she always did to lighten the mood when things got uncomfortable.

 

“Felicity! That doesn’t count. This is serious. Why didn’t you ask for help?”

 

“Oliver, I’m having trouble sleeping because of a movie! Do realize how ridiculous that is?”

 

“Felicity I don’t care if it ridiculous, which it is not. Many people get scared by scary movies.  All I know is you are scared and not sleeping and I want to help.”

 

“What exactly, do you think you can do?”

 

“Well, first I’m coming home with you tonight. Being alone is not going to help. So I’ll sleep on your couch. That way if you have a nightmare, I’ll be there. Why don’t you get your stuff together while I change?”

 

Felicity nodded. Honestly, she was too tired to argue.

 

They were heading out as Roy and Diggle came back.

 

“Everything okay?” John asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, Felicity’s just tired. I’m going to get her home. See you guys tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

When they got back to Felicity’s, she got changed and crawled into bed, leaving the light on and the door open.

 

Oliver stood in the doorway. “Okay, I’m on the couch and I’ll come right in if I hear you have a nightmare. I’m a light sleeper. Just try to get some sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity sighed.

 

Oliver turned to leave.

 

“Oliver?”

 

He turned back. “Yes?”

 

“Thanks for being here.”

 

“Always. Sleep now.”

 

“Night”

 

*****

 

It was a couple of hours later when Oliver woke alert to Felicity thrashing and calling out “No!!! Oliver!!”

 

Oliver jumped off the couch and headed for Felicity’s room as fast as humanly possible.

 

“Felicity, wake up. You are having a dream.” He rubbed her arm gently. “Come back to me”

 

Felicity woke and looked at Oliver sitting on the edge of her bed. For a moment, she thought she was still dreaming. Then she remembered he offered to stay. “Hi,” she was a little embarrassed.

 

“Hey you, you were having a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it? Was it about the movie?”

 

Felicity blushed. “It started out about the movie and then it changed and it became about you, not that I dream of you, well not often, I mean you aren’t regularly in my dreams.”

 

Oliver smiled. He loved her babble. “It’s okay, Felicity. We spend a lot of time together it makes sense I would be in your dreams sometimes. You are in mine.” All the time, he thought.

 

“Well, the end of the dream. I lost you. Like I really…”

 

Oliver could see the tears in her eyes. “Felicity, you are never going to lose me. You know that, right?”

 

Felicity bit her lower lip to try to stop the tears from flowing and nodded.

 

“Okay, how about you try to sleep again?”

 

“Oliver, can I ask you a favour and you can say no.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Could you maybe stay here with me and hold me while I sleep. Could you?” Felicity knew she shouldn’t ask but she really needed to sleep and she could blame this on sleep deprivation.

 

“Sure.” He was secretly glad that Felicity had yet to figure out that she could ask him for anything and if he could do it, he would.

 

Oliver crawled in bed and pulled Felicity close so they could spoon.

 

*****

 

Felicity woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She had slept and felt rested. She was so happy it took her a moment to realize she wasn’t the only one in her bed.

 

Waking up with Oliver was just as amazing as she thought it would be. A warm cocoon of happy. She turned to see his beautiful sleeping face. Maybe she should slip out of bed before he woke up and they were forced to make uncomfortable small talk.

 

She attempted to slip out of his grasp and he pulled her tighter against him. She was about to pull away again when she heard Oliver’s voice in her ear. “Can we pretend to be asleep for a while more?”

 

“Okay,” she said softly as turned to face him. Their bodies were now touching front to front and it felt much more, Felicity blushed and looked up at Oliver, his eyes were still closed but she could tell the change in position impacted him as well.

 

“Since we are asleep, can I do one thing? Since this a dream?” Oliver said with a rough voice.

 

Felicity nodded and looked up as Oliver’s blue eyes opened. Oliver kissed her forehead and breathed her in. Felicity loved Oliver kissing her but, “Oliver, since we are dreaming, I think you can do better than that.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow before capturing her mouth with his own. Felicity moaned.

 

The kiss was getting more heated when Oliver pulled back. “Maybe we should wake up.”

 

“Do we have to?”

 

“We should.”

 

“Should is an awful word. I banish it.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “We really should wake up or I’ll end up doing something that won’t involve being asleep at all.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“Felicity, I’m trying really hard to remember the reasons we can’t be together. I’m having trouble.”

 

Felicity took Oliver’s face in her hands. “Oliver, I love you. I tried to move on when you said you couldn’t be with me but I can’t, I love you.”

 

“You love me?”

 

“With all my heart.”

 

“Those reasons for not being together no longer make sense. Shall we wake up and start our life together?”

 

“Yes!” She had a beaming smile as she helped Oliver wake up by taking off his shirt.

 

*****

 

The Ring was the last scary movie Felicity ever watched but she didn’t regret watching it, it may have caused sleeplessness at first, but in the end, she woke to happiness.

  
  



End file.
